Dan Hibiki
|-|Street Fighter Alpha-Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Dan (ダン?), also known by his full name, Dan Hibiki (火引 弾 Hibiki Dan?), is a character from Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting games. Dan is most notable for his many taunts and his overall low fighting prowess, more often serving as a gag character than not. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Dan Hibiki Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist (Expert in Saikyo Ultimate Style), Acrobatics (His fighting style incorporates these a lot), Can use ki based attacks Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Broke a sandbag with one punch) Speed: Superhuman (Travels at such speed) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Has troubles hip-throwing a full grown opponent, but it could be very likely a gag) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Broke a sandbag with a single punch) Durability: At least Wall level (Should scale to his attack potency, has endured many beatings from other characters, survived having concrete slammed onto his head hard enough to break the concrete) Stamina: Superhuman (While inferior to other Street Fighter characters, he is still able to perform many athletic and acrobatic feats without fatigue. He is known to recover from severe beatings in short periods of time, continuing to jump back into action despite repeated hospitalizations. Endured a beatdown from both Ryu and Ken simultaneously and quickly recovered). Range: Standard melee range, slightly higher with ki attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Skilled in martial arts, although often careless and clumsy) Weaknesses: Cocky, his martial art is very bad in terms of defense. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gadoken: Launches a ball of ki from one arm that can travel less than 1 feet, it can be used to extend a combo. * Koryuken: A rip off of the Shoryuken, jumps lower. * Dankukyaku: Jumps towards the opponent, kicking several times in mid-air. He can also use this move in mid-air. * Saikyo Defense: While blocking, he thrusts forward slightly, blunting some damage. * Shinku Gadoken: Creates a massive ball of ki that doesn't travel any distance, but decimates any block. * Koryu Rekka: Performs a Koryuken that deals more damage and jumps higher. * Hissho Buraiken: Lands a combo of several punches, finishing with a low kick and a small Koryuken. * Shisso Buraiken: Punches and kicks the opponent several times, finishing with a small Koryuken and then taunts. * Haoh Gadoken: Charges a massive Gadoken and launches it with both of his arms; but he is sent flying in the process. Feats: * Broke a sandbag with one punch * Easily took down several thugs * Survived having concrete slammed onto his head * Endured a beating from both Ken and Ryu together * Mentored Sakura Kasugano and Blanka Others Notable Victories: Hulk (1978 TV series) Hulk's profile (Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) Mr. Satan's profile (Speed equalized) Robert E. O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Speedwagon's Profile (Speed equalized) Red Grant (007) Grant's Profile (Game Grant was used, Speed was Equalized) Legosi (Beastars) Legosi’s Profile (9-B versions were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Capcom Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Acrobats